


The Three Times We Met

by xviichapters



Series: 'Weak' And Other Songs [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Loving, leaving. Repeat.





	The Three Times We Met

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Inspired by: Passenger - Words_   
> 

**i. yang pertama**

 

They met at Soonyoung’s house cum engagement party. It’s Seoul in December, and Christmas is just around the corner. Hansol has the lights in his eyes, and his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink – _not from the drink_ , he assures.

His smile is the prettiest thing Jun has seen in a while. And Jun has seen many pretty things.

Soonyoung kicks all his guests out promptly at 8am on the morning of the new year. They leave in pairs and being without their other halves, Hansol and Jun naturally gravitate towards each other.

They walk Hongdae and eat teopokki from street vendors who don’t know the concept of holidays and giving themselves a break.

Hansol has a laugh that makes Jun choke up; with a twinkling in his eyes and the scrunch of his nose – loud like he doesn’t care who’s watching. They go ice skating and Jun allows their hand to brush – and then connect. Hold. They have lunch at a hipster café, Hansol rattling off a complicated coffee order because he was a barista once before and knows the aromatic drink better than Jun.

Hansol lets Jun have a sip and it’s good. Great even. It tastes like Hansol’s lips.

Jun asks him to come over – Hansol does.

They watch Christmas movies a few days too late and that one chick-flick called New Year’s Eve. Hansol laughs more than he should and Jun wouldn’t have changed that for the world. Jun pulls the younger closer for he is warm and soft and _so beautiful._

For the night, tangled up amongst blankets and each other, Hansol is his.

The next morning Jun says –

_“Darling you know– Darling you know I can’t stay. I’ve given my heart and my word to a girl far away.”_

Hansol’s smile is sad but resigned, and it makes Jun weak. He sighs, _“I never knew I could get my heart broken in less than a day.”_

When the sun’s fully risen Hansol gathers his clothes and Jun places a kiss on his cheek, just beside his mouth. Every fibre in screams to hold him close, one last time. Instead he says, _“Live well, Sol.”_

Jun doesn’t know but no one’s called Hansol that in a long time, and something pangs in his gut.

**ii. yang kedua**

 

The next time they meet it’s on a street corner, in Gangneun, in front of one of the many, many cafes there. It’s been two years and Jun’s back in Korea, after he ended his six-year long relationship with Jieqiong. She was a nice girl, patient, pretty, perfect. But it didn’t feel right; not when Jun’s more at home here than back in Shenzhen, not when he prefers game nights with Minghao more than Skype calls with her – not when he has no plans of ever going back.

The cold sea breeze whips across his face and the smell of coffee reminds him of a time when he was happier.

Then Hansol runs outside and there’s tears streaking down his cheeks.

Even looking like this – a mess – Jun’s heart aches and it’s like the first time.

Their eyes meet and they don’t have to say a thing.

Jun holds out his hand and Hansol takes it. They walk.

Hansol sticks to his side like he belongs there – like he had been specifically crafted to fit every awkward angle of Jun’s being, and when Jun puts an arm around him to pull him closer, he might as well have been.

The beach is empty because it’s February, but there’s pink on the street because it’s Valentine’s.

Jun buys him hot chocolate and churros, and they talk about menial things. Jun shares stories about his cousin’s children, and Hansol lists out all the puppies he’s seen.

Halfway down the spit Hansol stops, throwing his head back as the air runs colour into his cheeks. His eyes are closed and his eyelashes flutter against his cheek, long and pretty and blonde. _Beautiful._

He doesn’t move – like he’s waiting for something.

Jun pulls his own face closer and presses their foreheads together.

Hansol smiles.

_Do you want to come home?_

_Of course._

Hansol’s apartment is small and Jun feels very, very big inside it. Rom-coms play in the background. It’s _50 First Dates, 27 Dresses, Valentine’s Day._

It doesn’t matter. Hansol is soft and willing, and Jun is intoxicated. It’s easy to forget that two years ever happen.

But in the morning –

_“Darling you know– Darling you know I can’t stay. I’ve given my heart and my word to a boy far away.”_

Jun coughs, like he doesn’t care either way. He didn’t know he could get his heart broken, in so many ways.

 

**iii. yang terakhir**

 

The last time they meet its pouring and they’re on opposites sides of a street. The wet ground reflects red, and blue, and yellow.

Hansol’s hair is a little shorter, but everything else is still the same. He’s laughing, loud and bright, like the very first time Jun saw him – but there’s something else twinkling in those eyes.

The boy next to him laughs too, reflecting that similar sparkle, and Jun knows what it is.

 _Josh –_ Hansol’s lips say – _Josh you’re a dork, you know that?_

 _I know –_ the boy scrunches his nose and Jun’s sure it’s a habit he must’ve picked up – _your dork though._

The traffic light turns green and people start moving. There’s a tug on his shirt sleeve. Jeonghan’s eyes looked up at him in concern. _Are you okay?_

 Jun smiles and pecks his lips. _I’m fine._

They move to cross and that’s when their eyes meet.

He could’ve told him that he adored him and Hansol could’ve said he felt the same way. But they just smiled because sometimes words –

 

Aren’t the right words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to turn this into something lengthier (and angstier) but I just had the urge to post this right. now. So I went for it. Maybe one day I'll rewrite it into something longer.


End file.
